


He's Clearly Blind

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Jenna Is Awesome, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After overhearing Liam saying something to Mason, Theo goes home planning to wallow for the rest of the night. At least until Liam's Mom Jenna finds him and offers him the support and understanding he needs, and maybe interferes a bit to get Liam to talk to Theo and work things out.





	He's Clearly Blind

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompt: “Wow I can’t believe he said you were ugly, hun he is clearly blind.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts)  
> Hope you like it!

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo’s curled up in his bed, the covers pulled tightly around him, with only the top of his head peeking out. All he wants to do right now is hide from the world and forget everything that’s happened over the past hour.

“Theo?” Jenna’s kind voice sounds from the hall before she knocks on the door. “Theo dear? Are you in there?”

Theo thinks about staying silent, about closing his eyes and just letting her assume he’s gone. But after everything Jenna has done for him he just can’t bring himself to do that to her. So he swallows around the lump in his throat, speaking just loud enough for her to hear him over the sound of the music he has playing, “Yeah I’m here.”

The door opens and Jenna steps in, frowning when she catches sight of Theo. She closes the door and then walks over to the iPod Theo has playing on his nightstand, “Exit Wounds? Really Theo?”

“Seemed fitting,” Theo shrugs, burying himself further under the covers as Jenna turns the volume down on the phone before sitting down next to Theo on the bed.

“What happened?” Jenna asks, pulling the covers down so she can better see his face, “Did something happen at school?”

“Liam didn’t tell you?” Theo asks, only then realizing he hasn’t actually heard Liam in the house.

“Liam’s not home yet sweetheart,” Jenna tells him, “He’s at lacrosse practice. Why? Did he see what happened?”

Theo isn’t sure what to do. He wants to talk to Jenna, to have someone understand how he’s feeling. But she’s Liam’s mother. He’s not about to throw him under the bus. “It doesn’t matter,” Theo mutters, ears picking up on where the song has switched to _I Wish I Felt Nothing_. Pretty accurate for how he’s feeling right now.

“It’s nothing,” Theo says.

“It’s not nothing,” Jenna replies, “if it was you wouldn’t be moping in here with your sad music playlist on.”

“I’m not moping,” Theo mutters.

“You are dear. Now tell me why.”

“I can’t,” Theo mumbles, turning his face away from her.

“Hey,” Jenna says, reaching out and grabbing Theo’s chin to make him look at her, “You can tell me anything Theo. You know that?”

“I do, but this is different.”

“Because it has to do with Liam,” Jenna asks, sighing when Theo nods, “What did my idiot son do this time?”

“He…” Theo takes a deep breath, “I heard him talking to Mason. I didn’t mean to hear. I was walking up to meet him to bring his books home like he asked. And I caught the end of their conversation.”

“What did he say?”

“Mason was saying something about how Liam was interested in me. Then Liam he…” Theo closes his eyes against the storm of emotions he’s feeling, “he said he could never be interested in someone as ugly as I am.”

“That fucking idiot,” Jenna mutters to herself, before moving a hand up to card through Theo’s hair, her tone much softer. “Wow I can’t believe he said you were ugly, hun he is clearly blind.”

“I don’t think he was talking just physically Jenna,” Theo mutters.

Jenna grows silent as she continues to move her hand through Theo’s hair in a soothing gesture which Theo is grateful for. When she speaks, her tone is firm, “Now you listen to me Theo Raeken. There is nothing ugly about you. I know you did some bad things but you have been working to get past them and have been doing an amazing job. You are beautiful and bright and I don’t want you to ever think otherwise, do you hear me?”

Theo nods, giving Jenna a small smile, “Yeah I hear you. Thanks Jenna.”

Jenna pulls him in for a tight hug, patting his cheek when she pulls back, “I’m going to go make dinner. You come down when you feel like it, okay? And if you don’t, I’ll bring it up.”

“But you never let us eat dinner in our rooms,” Theo says.

“I think tonight I can make an exception for you,” She places a kiss to the top of his head and then slips quietly back out of the room.

Theo lays there, his eyes on the ceiling as the music filters through the room. He hardly hears it now. All he can focus on is the sound of Jenna moving around in the kitchen, chatting with David as she does. It’s soothing, normal. Then he hears Liam come home and his heart drops.

“Is Theo here?” Liam asks his parents, “I saw his truck outside but…”

“He’s here but he’s resting,” Jenna tells him.

“Resting?” Liam asks, “What do you mean resting? I need to talk to him. He just left without saying anything. He didn’t even get my books from me like he said he would.”

“He is not your servant Liam” Jenna says, her tone harder than it normally would be with Liam, “He is your friend. Someone who cares for you. Maybe you should start treating him as such.”

“What are you even talking about?” Liam asks, “I treat Theo fine,” there’s a beat of silence before Liam speaks again, sounding more unsure, “Don’t I? Has he said that I don’t?”

“Calling your friends ugly isn’t nice Liam,” Jenna says, and oh god Theo is glad he’s upstairs and away from this. He hadn’t counted on Jenna saying anything.

“Ugly? What are you…? Oh. Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right. That poor boy has been moping upstairs since he got home. You’re going to fix this Liam Dunbar.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighs, “Yeah I’m gonna…”

Then there’s the sound of loud footsteps running up the stairs. Theo hides under the covers completely, wishing he could just be absorbed by his mattress.

“Theo?” Liam’s voice calls from the other side of the door, “Theo? Come on. Open up.”

“Go away!” Theo shouts back.

There’s a sigh and then the door is opening. Theo can hear the door closing again before Liam’s quiet footfalls sound against the carpet. The bed dips next to him but Theo still doesn’t move the covers off. He’s still not sure if he can face Liam and more of his rejection.

“Theo come on,” Liam says, “Will you please just look at me?”

“Why would you want me to?” Theo asks, his tone bitter, “If I’m so ugly.”

Liam huffs out a frustrated breath and then the covers are being yanked away from Theo’s face. Theo growls and flashes his eyes at Liam. All that does is cause Liam to roll his eyes, “Stop that. You’re behaving like a child.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Theo snaps, “Am I not reacting appropriately to being called ugly by someone I…” Theo barely stops himself from saying something stupid like love, “I care about.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Liam tells him, “You have to know that. In fact, if you would have really been paying attention you would have heard my heart skip.”

“Then why say it in the first place?” Theo asks.

“Because I was tired of Mason pestering me about you,” Liam says, “You have no idea how often he does it.”

“And you want it to stop.”

“Well yeah,” Liam says, “of course I do.”

“Because you don’t like me,” Theo says, feeling his heart break a little at the words.

“No that’s….” Liam frowns as he glances over to the phone before looking back at Theo, “I Can’t Make You Love Me? Really?”

“It’s just on my playlist,” Theo says quickly, ‘It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Your heart skipped,” Liam says, looking at Theo with wide eyes, “It means something. Do you like me?”

“No you idiot,” Theo says, glaring over at him, “I don’t _like_ you. I _love_ you. Which is why it hurt so damn much to hear your little conversation with Mason. Now if you’re done making fun of me, can you please just go?”

“No!” Liam shouts, startling Theo.

“No?” Theo asks, narrowing his eyes, “What do you mean _no_?”

“I mean no, I won’t leave,” Liam says, “I’m not annoyed by Mason always pestering me about liking you because I don’t. I’m annoyed because _I do_. I love you. I just never thought I had a chance with you so it drove me crazy whenever Mason would bug me because it reminded me of all the things I could never have.”

“You love me?” Theo breathes, “Really?”

“Yeah Theo,” Liam smiles, moving until he’s hovering over Theo, “I love you.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Theo asks, moving his hands to rest on Liam’s hips.

“I’m going to show you just how beautiful I think you are, inside and out,” Liam murmurs, and then he’s kissing Theo, lips moving softly as his hand caressing Theo’s cheek.

There’s the sound of the door opening and closing but neither one pay it any mind, too wrapped up in each other. Theo can’t help but think this is exactly as it should be.

A little while later they look over to find two plates of food waiting on Theo’s desk, along with a note from Jenna, “It’s about time boys. Enjoy your dinner.”

Looking down at where Liam is resting comfortably in his bed Theo can’t help but agree, it really is about time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
